


Help Me, Mr America!

by Nanerich



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tutored by the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: After Spider-Manning around, Peter may have forgotten his sociology assignment. How is he supposed to write a report about remnants of history in the next 15 hours?





	Help Me, Mr America!

“Did you brush your teeth?“

“Yes, Aunt May”, Peter groaned. “You know that I’m not eight anymore, right?”

“I am painfully aware of that, yes.” She glanced at the spider-suit hanging over the chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I can still tell you when to go to bed though. Oh, would you look at that: bedtime!”

“It’s only 9pm! My bedtime isn’t for another hour…”

“Well, since you’ve been out spidermanning all day long, keeping our neighbourhood save, which you did fantastically by the way, going to bed a little sooner won’t hurt.”

“Fine, I’ll go to bed.”

“Sleep well, love.”

“You, too!”

.

**Ned: **Hey man, how long is your presentation?

**Peter: **What?

**Ned: **Mine’s 15min, should be fine, right?

**Peter: **What presentation?

**Ned: **The sociology one? The ‘remnants of our history’ – thing?

**Peter: **SHIT! I’ve been patrolling all weekend, I totally forgot!

**Ned: **You do remember it’s for a grade, right?

**Peter: **DAMNIT! What do I do now? I can’t fail, I just can’t!

**Ned: **How about you interview Captain America? He’s technically a remnant of history…

**Peter: **Ned, you’re a genius! I’ll give him a call, ask him a few questions and that should do it

**Ned: **Guy in a chair, at your service 😊

.

Shit, shit, shit. As Peter dialled Mr Rogers’ number, he anxiously paced up and down his room’s ceiling. He completely forgot about that! Ned did his on Arabic numerals, MJ’s presentation was about prehistoric art. The Captain might not exactly be ancient history, but close enough; better than handing in nothing. But damnit, he wasn’t answering!

**Peter: **Hey, Mr. America! I know it’s late, but it’s kinda an emergency, I could really do with your help!

Hopefully, he’d call back soon, or Peter’d be in real trouble…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Stevie, your phone’s blowing up like crazy!” Buck was sitting on the couch, feet up on the table and stuffing his face with chips.

“Then why don’t you just answer it?” The toothbrush between his lips, Steve walked out of the bathroom.

“Because it’s all the way over there”, he pointed at the dinner table, “and I didn’t feel like moving. Just answer it, the beeps keep on interrupting Ellen!”

“You’re turning into a real couchpotato, you know that?”, Steve scoffed and grabbed his phone off the table. 5 missed calls and 3 SOS-texts from Peter. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

Steve threw the tooth brush in the general direction of the bathroom and ran into the bedroom, grabbing his supersuit. “Get dressed, quickly, Peter’s in trouble!”

“Oh fuck!” Bucky jumped up, not really caring about the chips flying all through the room. “Where’s my arm?”

“Over here. Hurry!”

As quickly as he could, Steve slipped into the leather. “We need to tell Stark. I’ll call him, you get my shield!” With that, he ran for their bikes, dialling Tony. “Come on, pick up, pick up!”

“Capsicle?”

“Tony, I got an SOS from Peter. Buck and I are on our way to the Parker’s now.”

“SHIT! I’m on my way, I’ll meet you there!”

With little to no regard for speed limits or traffic regulations, he and Bucky arrived only shortly afterwards at the Parker’s apartment building, getting there just as Stark landed, carrying an armed-to-the-teeth Nat.

“You got a plan of attack?”

“Yeah, Attack!”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mr. Rogers still hadn’t called back. That was it, Peter’d get an F. Damnit. Maybe he could make something up though? It’s not like anyone would really know, and besides, Steve and Bucky told him a lot already about their childhood, the war…

And that’s when his spidey-sense started tingling. Something, someone was coming… Slowly and quietly, he inched towards his bedroom door. And all off a sudden, everything seemed to happen at once: with a loud bang their apartment door crashed open, May cried out at the top of her lungs and Peter jumped into the living room, shooting his webs at everything that moved.

“What the fuck?”

“What’s going on?”

“The hell?”

After a moment of shock, Peter saw who he webbed together: it weren’t intruders or robbers, it was Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, Nat and Bucky who were awkwardly stuck together.

“Peter, what the fuck are the Avengers doing in our living room?”

“Are you guys alright?” As confused as they looked, the Avengers seemed to be just as worried.

“Yes, yes, we are!”, May yelled, “so why the fuck would you storm in like that?”

“Peter said there was an emergency!”

Oh shit.

The grown-ups turned towards Peter, who desperately wished for the power of invisibility, or the ground to open and swallow him whole, he was flexible…

“Peter?”

“Funny story…” With a sheepish grin, he stared at his toes. “So, I kinda may have forgotten about a presentation I have to do tomorrow about remnants of history…” It took all of Peter’s strength to look back up at his aunt and the Avengers.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Angrily, May glared at Peter. “We agreed that Spider-Man was never to interfere with school. And now that it did, you call up the Avengers to clean up your messes for you? I don’t think so, mister!”

Peter felt his face get redder and redder. Of course, she was right, they agreed on this as soon as she found out about his powers.

“Ms. Parker, it is not that big a…”

“Shush!”, she bellowed at Bucky, who clearly hadn’t been reprimanded in a while, judging by the face he pulled. “This is a parental scolding, which is not condoning such actions!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“You are quiet young man!” She crossed her arms. “No Lego dates with Ned for the rest of the month.”

“But…”

“NO LEGO DATES!”

“Ok.” Man, that sucked. Peter deserved it, but it still sucked.

“Anything you would like to add, Tony?”

The fuck? Wasn’t one scolding enough?

“I think you pretty much covered it. Young man, we are very disappointed.”

Oh, not the disappointment! Anything but that!

“I’m sorry.”

“I should hope so. Now, I’m not averse to touch, but this…”, he nodded at the Avengers awkwardly webbed together.

“Oh yeah, right, sorry”, Peter mumbled, quickly got a knife from the kitchen and awkwardly cut the webs, releasing the Avengers from their literally sticky situation.

“I guess, I’d better call Pepper and cancel the readying of the medbay.” Mr. Stark shot Peter an angered glare, got his phone out and went to the privacy of the hallway.

“Let me put the kettle on”, May shrugged exasperated and walked to the kitchen.

“Thank you May. But now that were here already…” Steve leaned his shield against the wall. “What is that presentation of yours about?”

“Well, I was hoping about you two…” He glanced up at first Steve then Bucky, who grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh, really?”

“You are literally remnants of history, this can’t be surprising to you.” Nat raised her eyebrow and walked to the kitchen. “Let me give you a hand, May.”

“Alright then. You question me and Steve and we’ll tell you everything to the best of our memories.”

“So, mostly me then?” Steve shot a smug grin at Bucky, who looked back with his Winter Soldier stare. “You punk.”

“How about you do that in your room”, May suggested, more like urged.

“Sure, let’s get out of your way…” He led the two WWII vets to his room and before he closed the door behind him turned around one more time. “I’m really sorry, May.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Pepper says hi.” Tony walked back in, to find the child and senior citizens missing, only Nat and May sitting on the couch, each a cup of tea in their hands.

“Here”, May handed him a cup, “I suppose we can all do with a calming tea right now.”

“Thanks, but we will be right on our way, I’m really sorry for interrupting your evening.”

“Tony, sit”, came her commanded answer.

“Ok.” Tony learned early on that you did not say no to May Parker. Nat quietly chuckled into her cup and Tony grabbed the one May had put down before him.

They were silent for a moment, until May’s laughter broke the slight awkwardness. “I’m really sorry, but this is a little surreal…”

She wasn’t wrong: Nat was in full gear, knives hanging from her belt, and in the corner was Captain America’s shield, still covered in Peter’s webs.

“I’m sure that’s not how you envisioned your evening…”

“Did you?”, May grinned back.

“Yeah, not exactly”, Nat smirked, “but it is definitely better company than sitting by myself…”

“Man, I’m sure Pepper finished all the ice cream by now…”, Tony moped.

“I’ll have Peter get you all the ‘Stark-raving Hazelnut’ he can get his hands on. All off you.” She smiled at Nat. “As a thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?”

“For coming so quickly to save him.” The smile on May’s face changed from somewhat amused to appreciative. “A short SOS text and you’re here within minutes… You can’t imagine how grateful I am!”

“Of course, May!” Nat put her hand on the other woman’s arm. “I don’t think there is anyone of us who wouldn’t jump in to make sure he’s alright…”

“I can only speak for myself, but there is absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do to keep him from harm”, Tony reassured her.

“I know, believe me, I would not let Peter near anyone I didn’t trust.”

Oh, Tony felt all warm and fuzzy… He still couldn’t believe that other people would actually trust him, not only with their lives, but also with their kid’s lives! “May, you have no idea, how much your trust means.”

“Most of us have pretty messed up pasts, messed up so much ourselves…”, Nat admitted quietly, “to be actually trusted and part of people’s lives, their families… I never thought that was in the cards for me.”

“Oh, I thought ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ was going to be the most emotional thing I’d see today!”, May sighed, smiling widely. “Honestly, I don’t care too much about your past, at least not anymore. What is more important, is who you are to Peter, to the people you’re protecting. And that’s a bunch of heroes, period. Not just heroes”, she chuckled, “apparently Peter has you on speed dial for tutoring as well!”

“Not exactly what I imagined would happen, when I first recruited Spidey”, Tony laughed, “but it’s so much better than I ever would have thought.”

“Definitely”, Nat agreed.

“Then I’m glad it worked so well for all of us.”

Not too much later, Peter, Steve and Bucky emerged from Peter’s room, looking quite content.

“We have a presentation!”

“Congratulations!” Tony put his cup down and got up, planting himself in front of the boy.

“I'll present the hell out of it tomorrow.”

“You better”, Tony snorted, “since it did cost an Avenger’s initiative!”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that…” Contrite, Peter stared on his toes, his face reddening a few shades.

“Maybe I should add a ‘lazy boy-protocol’ to KAREN’s software.”

“Excuse me?” Peter looked up at him, eyes wide with offence.

“Restricting all movement, until your homework is done.”

“Oh, I like that!”, May laughed.

“I don’t…”, Peter grumbled.

Tony just chuckled. Behind him, the other Avengers had already collected all their knives, limbs and shields and looked ready to head out again.

“Well, then. Off to bed you go, young man. And next time you need help, maybe specify what kind?”, he suggested drily.

“Ok. Promise.” The boy grinned up at him, still a little sheepishly, but happy, nonetheless. “Thank you for your help.” He turned to each one of them. “I’m really lucky, huh?”

“We’re the lucky ones, kid.” Tony ruffled his hair, before turning to May. “Again, so very sorry to disturb your evening. I hope you have a good night.”

“No troubles”, May reassured him, “you’re always welcome here.”

“Thanks. Alright then, Avengers, disassemble!”


End file.
